secretlifeoftheamericanteenagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Juergens
Anne Juergens (nee Scott) is a fictional character on the teen drama, The Secret Life of the American Teenager. She is the mother of the central character, Amy Juergens. Anne is portrayed by Molly Ringwald. Character Anne Juergens is the daughter of Mimsy and Robert Scott, the estranged wife of George Juergens, the mother of Amy, Ashley and Robert Juergens, and the grandmother of John Juergens. She is a responsible, practical, and naturally independent woman who tries to instill the same virtues in her daughters. Anne met George while majoring in Woman's Studies at college. Storyline When Anne discovered she had become pregnant with Amy, she reluctantly dropped out of college, married George, and became a housewife. Two years later, she and George had Ashley. During the first season, Anne strongly suspected that George was having an affair. Although Anne confronted her husband numerous times, George denied it and the two constantly fought. After discovering that George was cheating on her with Cindy Lee, Anne separated from him. However, George is still in love with Anne, and continued to live in the Juergens' garage for a while before moving into the house next door. He prevents Anne from filing for divorce by hiding the household money from her. Anne had sex with George while he lived in the garage, signifying possible feelings although she states she has no plans to return to him. Since her separation, Anne has expressed a desire to return to college and get a job in architecture. She first took a job at a hot dog restaurant in order to become financially stable, where she met David Johnson, an architect who offered Anne a job helping his firm to go green. She is now dating David, her new boss, with whom she had sex with on the first date. She has told David that she would be interested in having a third child with the right person, but that she is unable to do so with George. David wants them to be married because he thinks that it is his child. Anne was initially angry and shocked after learning that Amy had had sex and was pregnant, but soon recovered and revealed the story of her first pregnancy to Amy. She reveals that she only married George because she was pregnant, and does not want Amy to make the same mistake by marrying Ben. Although she loves and supports Amy, Anne has repeatedly stated that Amy must become responsible for her actions. As such, she refused to take care of the baby for her daughter and strongly advised Amy to consider adoption. She forced Amy to take an after school job in order to help her realize the potential difficulties of teen parenthood. Anne constantly tries to convince Amy that she needs to be more realistic in regards to raising a child and have her come up with a plan that allows her to finish high school, get a part-time job to feed and cloth the baby and pay for day care, go to college, find her own place to live, and raise the baby and made it clear that she favors adoption for Amy's baby. However, in episode 20, "Maybe Baby", Anne relented and allowed Amy to keep the baby. In the season 2 premiere, Anne finds out that she is pregnant. Later, it comes to light that George lied about his vasectomy and the child may be his, not David's. George finally admits that he lied about his surgery, however Anne and David already know this. George is now trying to win his estranged wife back to reunite his family. Anne and David break up. She is put on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. After she goes into labor, the paramedics refuse to come after their special dog called 911 too many times. Anne gives birth to her first son, Robert Scott Juergens.